vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luck Voltia
|-|Base Form= |-|Elf Form (Base)= |-|Elf Form (Thunder God)= |-|Elf Form (Thunder God v2)= Summary Luck Voltia is a member of the Black Bull Squad and is inducted to the squad before Asta. He loves fighting strong opponents. Later, he will pass the Royal Knights exam and become a member of the Royal Knights along Asta, Yuno, Noelle and others. Soon after this, an Elf named Lufulu possessed him and fought two of the Black Bulls until Asta arrives, fights him and eventually knock it out of Luck's Body. After the Elf's possession, Luck awakens his power, making him stronger than before. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | Low 7-B, possibly 6-C | Low 7-B, possibly 6-C Name: Luck Voltia Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Lightning Mage, Black Bulls Member, Royal Knights Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Aura, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can summon storm clouds), Magic, Danmaku, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other people's mana), True Flight using lightning magic, Statistics Amplification (With Thunder God's Gloves, Boots and Thunder Fiend) Creation (Can create gloves, boots or even an armor), Reactive Power Level (Adapted to Vetto's fighting style. He also has adapted to Asta's speed.), Resistance to Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement, (Vetto's Overwhelming Aura that was on par or even superior to base Patry's that scared Finral for his life didn't scare him and rather impressed him). | Same as before but greatly enhanced. Rage Power (His hatred towards humans made him stronger), Fear Manipulation (His sinister appearance and his Overwhelming Aura similar to Dark Elf Patry's can induce paralysis and fear). | Same as before except Rage Power. Attack Potency: Town level+ (Should be comparable to Asta). | Small City level, possibly Island level (Much stronger than before, he was fighting equally against Asta. He also is as strong as his Post-Possession state) | Small City level, possibly Island level (Was able to one-shot Reve with Magna's help, however he is far more powerful than Magna due to his elf powers) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Asta, keep up with Vetto) | At least FTL (Vastly faster than before, blitzed Magna and Dodged Asta's attack at point-blank range) | At least FTL (As fast as his elf state) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class+ | Small City Class, possibly Island Class | Small City Class, possibly Island Class Durability: At least Town level+, likely Small City level (Resisted attacks from Vetto), higher with Mana Skin | Small City level, likely Island level (Took hits from Asta), higher with Mana Skin | Small City level, likely Island level (As strong as his elf state), higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several Hundreds of meters with his magic Standard Equipment: His Grimoire, Thunder God's Gloves, Thunder God's Boots Intelligence: Average Human Weaknesses: Often loses control when he fights tough opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Luck_Thunderclap_Crumbling_Orb.png|Thunderclap Crumbling Orb Thunder_Fiend.png|Thunder Fiend Luck's_Thunder_God's_Gloves.png|Thunder God's Gloves Luck's_Thunder_God's_Boots.png|Thunder God's Boots *'Thunderclap Crumbling Orb:' With an open grimoire and Thunder God's Gloves, Luck focuses his Lightning Magic to the tip of his fingers to create a concentrated orb of lightning, which is then launched towards the target. The sphere explodes upon contact, shocking and burning the opponent. Additionally, Luck can launch multiple orbs from both hands and create a continuous attack from them. *'Thunder Fiend:' With an open grimoire, Luck clads his feet and hands and uses his increased speed to blitz a target, ricocheting around an area. Luck's momentum also increases the strength of his strikes. *'Thunder God's Gloves:' With an open grimoire, Luck forms a pair of gloves out of lightning. These clawed gloves extend up to his elbows. The gloves' primary capability is enhancing the user's attacks in hand-to-hand combat, cutting and burning with the claws and increasing reach. The gloves are also useful in concentrating magic power for longer range spells. *'Thunder God's Boots:' With an open grimoire, Luck forms a pair of boots out of lightning. The boots have a rough surface design rather than a smooth surface. Additionally, the tip of the boots are pointed and the shaft goes up to his knees. The collars are much wider in circumference than the rest of the shaft, and the front seams are lower than the rear seams. The front seams also have a V-shaped design at the center. Furthermore, Luck is able to alter the design of the boots, such as adding claws to increase the offensive nature of it. Key: Pre-Possession | Elf Form | Post-Possession Others Notable Victories: Gilthunder (Nanatsu no Taizai) Gilthunder's Profile (Pre-Training Gil and Elf Luck were used. Speed was equalized) Genos (One-Punch Man) Genos' Profile (Both at 7-C. Speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rage Users Category:Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sadists Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Acrobats Category:Split Personalities Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Energy Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 6